Naruhina smut month Day 12
by eepps96
Summary: You cant always trust what you think. Nhsm day 12, Hokage media scandal


Here's some smut for the smut month ;)

"I'm so excited to finally report on my first solo mission. It was totally successful! Not a thing went wrong." Konohamaru stated to his two teammates.

"It figures! You were promoted to Jonin before anyone else in the class!" Udon pointed out. Konohamaru smirked successfully.

"Ya, but it was only a c rank mission because you had to go out of the city." Moegi stated.

Konohamaru looked at her in shock. "Hey! It was still dangerous! Having to travel to Suna all by myself... a lot could go wrong! What if someone wanted the scroll I had to deliver, or if they wanted the grandson of the third dead, or what if Suna was wanting to start a war against the leaf and take me prisoner or w-"

"Okay okay! I guess it was pretty important. You can back off now." Moegi glared at him, and Konohamaru, not realizing he was standing over her, only a few inches away, did in fact back off.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I got carried away." He said, scratching the side of his face.

"Yeah, yeah... just go report to the Hokage already." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

"You really should, Konohamaru, it's bad to not report immediately." Udon said, trying to break the atmosphere between the two.

"Ha, yeah you're right, I should get going. I'll tell you guys more about it later." Konohamaru said, before starting in a sprint towards the Hokage tower.

Naruto moved her hair from her neck, replacing it with his lips, kissing and sucking down her neck. She shuddered under the feeling of his tongue on her pale skin. He lifted her off of his desk, careful to not knock the stack of paperwork over that he should be doing.

"Fuck Hinata... fuck I love you." Naruto said as he forced his wife's back up against the walls of the Hokage office. Her pencil skirt was wrapped completely around her waist, and her shoes were scattered across the office. She had no idea of the whereabouts of her underwear. Her hair, at the beginning of the day was in a neatly compact bun, was now cascading off her shoulders, ending where her skirt hit her waist. At least it would if the majority of it wasn't balled into her husband's hand.

"Ah!" Hinata called out as her husband penetrated her against the wall. Of course this wasn't the first time they'd done it in his office, in fact they has done it multiple times in here. The windows had their curtains drawn, not unusual for the day; the village would just think he was briefing a mission. The door was locked, also not out of place for the same reason. It was like there little safe haven away from the children.

"God... N-Naruto!" She breathed heavily into the wall in front of her. Her husband's hand trailed up her shirt, until he unbuttoned the button closest to her chest, ripping it apart. She knew he pulled too hard as she heard a button hit the floor, knowing that he ripped it off. Her chest felt looser as it was freed from the confines of her shirt. He massaged her breast through her bra, his hand warming her skin.

She loved when he got like this. It was so... primal. The way how he had to have her before they got home, how he kept eyeing her throughout the political meeting. She had no doubt the other diplomats noticed it. The way his eyes would fall onto her ivory neck, how he kept her hand in his, squeezing it as he would shift his legs underneath the table.

He pounded inside and out of her sweet pussy, pushing her closer to the wall with every thrust. He had his arms hooked under her legs, raising her off the ground, for she was too short for him to do this otherwise.

Typically they were quiet in their affairs in the office, but sometimes they let a few slip, like today.

"Dammit, Hinata!" He groaned into her hair. Naruto spanked her ass. He spanked it hard, just like she liked it. She let out a shriek.

Konohamaru stopped right before he knocked on the door. The voice of Naruto echoed in his head. 'Dammit, Hinata.' He was mortified by the sound that followed- a large slap. He ever more so was scared of the sound that was no doubt produced by Hinata.

Had Naruto just hit her?

No. Naruto doesn't do that. He's kind to his wife. All he ever did was show her affection and love.

But he had no idea what else it was.

He knocked on the door, assuming it was locked.

*rap rap rap*

The two of them both stopped, and stared at the door. Naruto let her down and they immediately started to straighten themselves. Hinata grabbed her shoes, fixed her skirt, and found her underwear under the desk. She decided to leave them there.

Naruto fixed his pants and his 'situation', putting on his Hokage robe. Hinata stood beside him, her hair a mess. Naruto undid the seal on the door.

"Come in."

Konohamaru entered the room, closing the door behind him swiftly.

"Ah! Konohamaru!" Naruto said, his face becoming easier. "I take it your mission went well?" He asked, a glint in his eye.

"Y-yes." Konohamaru replied, not taking his eyes off Hinata. She looked worried, and unkempt. 'What the hell happened?' "The Kazekage sends his regards." He continued.

"Ah man, I haven't seen Gaara in a while, maybe we should plan a little mini vacation with the kids to Suna, huh Hinata?"

"Hm? Oh, yes I'm sure they'd love it!" She said, trying to still go from having sex against the wall to being first lady again in a matter of seconds. She was definitely jealous of how calm he was being.

"Well... with that I'll be taking my leave..." Konohamaru said, backing towards the door.

"Hey, how about I take you out for Ramen to celebrate? Just the two of us." Naruto suggested, and for the first time Konohamaru declined.

"N-no thank you. I have to watch my uh, cousin." He said putting his hand on the doorknob. "Bye!" He said, rushing out of the office.

"Mirai? She's plenty old enough to watch herself..." Hinata mumbled.

Naruto got up from his seat, taking his jacket off and resting it upon his chair.

"Now... where were we?"

"Konohamaru! There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Moegi exclaimed, waving her friend down.

"Hm, oh... hey guys." He said, not looking up from the ground.

"What's wrong Konohamaru? Did everything go alright with The Seventh?" Udon question.

"Hm? Well... yeah, I guess... I don't know."  
He said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What don't you know?" Moegi huffed out.

"Well... before I entered the room, I heard...

The next morning Naruto was shook awake by his wife.

"Naruto... there are people outside."

Naruto rose from his pillow still half asleep.

"Hm? Tell them I want... thin min-"

"No, Naruto they have notepads and recorders. They aren't selling cookies. "Hinata said, gripping his shoulder tightly.

Naruto let this information churn in his head for a bit, before he rose gently from his bed, kissing his wife's cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll handle them."

Naruto couldn't believe these people. It was Sunday, his day off, and yet here he was, up at the ass crack of dawn, donning his Hokage robe to answer a question. A question that in no way he would have ever thought he would hear.

Ever.

"Hokage-sama, do you abuse your wife?"

Naruto stared at the reporter in front of him. What did she say- abuse?-his wife?

"WH-ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Naruto yelled. He wished he could say he didn't know why he was mad, but he knew. How dare this woman accuse him of such... a monstrous act!

"We have heard numerous claims saying that you cursed her name, and slapped her in the Hokage office yesterday, making her cry out in pain!"

What? She wasn't serious.

"I would never! Whoever is telling these lies about me and my wife is not going to get away with this. This is outrageous!" He stated, hitting his hands together.

Slowly the door opened behind him, and his youngest child popped her head out.

"Daddy... you yellin loud..." She said, rubbing her eye with one hand, holding a stuffed rabbit in the other.

"Hey! Himawari..." Naruto said surprised, he ducked down in front of his daughter, shielding her from the reporters.

"Sorry daddy woke you. I didn't mean to. Why don't you go wait on the couch inside, and when I'm done, I'll rock you back to sleep, okay?" Naruto said, cupping his hand caringly on his daughters face. She nodded into his hand.

"That's a good girl." He said kissing her forehead. Naruto stood back up, watching as Himawari closed the door.

"Miss Himawari? Can I ask you a question?" One reporter asked.

Naruto could practically see his brain by how hard he rolled his eyes.

The small crack in the door opened up again, Himawari looked out at the crowd.

"Have you ever seen you daddy hurt your mommy?" She asked. Naruto looked at his daughter, expecting some sort of response that he was going to have to weasel his way out of. Something like 'only when he doesn't clean like mom asks.'

But instead she started laughing.

"Daddy hurt momma? You people are crazy! Daddy loves momma! He tells her every day! He tells me he loves me too! And big brother!" She said, still chuckling.

Naruto beamed a smile at his daughter, then turned back to the crowd.

"If a five year old can see it, you all can see it. End of story, no more questions, I'm going back to bed." He said, pushing his front door open.

"H-Hokage-sama, where's Hinata-sama? Can we speak with her?" One reporter asked. Naruto stopped, feeling the anger build up in him at the question. He turned back around.

"...My wife is still in our bedroom probably. She woke me up this morning, scared out of her mind by all the people outside our house! Now leave before I call the ANBU that are watching us make you!" He yelled, slamming the door in their faces.

After Himawari went back down to sleep, Naruto returned to his bedroom as well.

"So.. What was going on?" Hinata asked timidly. Her robe still on her body, and the bed sheet crumpled in her hand. Naruto, even though he wanted to throw it in frustration, gently placed his robe on the hook in their room, before snuggling down next to her.

"Just... reporters asking stupid questions." He muttered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Like what? What would they want at 5 in the morning?" Hinata questioned, collapsing into his arms.

"Well... they were asking if I, uh, hit you and stuff..." He said quietly. Hinata jerked her head up at him.

"What? Like... abuse me?! When has that ever... whose saying that?" She asked.

"I don't know! Apparently someone heard me slap you yesterday!" He exclaimed, clearly as clueless as she was.

"Slap me? No you definitely... what else did they say?" Hinata asked, getting a faint idea of something. Naruto could sense she did too.

"They said I cursed your name, slapped you, and you cried out in pain." As he listed it, he watched Hinata's face go redder until she let out a small laugh.

"I-I bet someone heard us... yesterday in your office." She confessed, hiding her embarrassment from who knows what.

"Hear us... oh! When we were getting busy in the office... yeah! Because I slapped your ass!" He concluded. Hinata put a hand to her face as he recalled what happened.

"Yes but... who heard? The only person that comes to mind would be-"

"Konohamaru! That's why he was acting all weird yesterday! That's why he made up an excuse to not eat with me!" Naruto said like a light bulb turned on in his head. "I'm gunna kill him I swear." He said, running his hand through his hair.

"W-what are you going to tell him? That we were cleaning the office or what? Surely you aren't going to tell him what we were actually doing?" Hinata asked, making sure their private sessions stayed, well, private.

"Hmm... I think of something. But for now..." Naruto trailed off, sliding his hand into the shoulder of her robe, pulling it off a bit. Hinata laughed at his 'sly' move.

"Let me freshen up first, dear, then we can continue this." She said, rolling out of the bed from on top of him.

"Whoa Hinata, you need to stop being so seductive... rolling on top of me like that." Naruto winked before crossing his arms behind his head, reclining back.

"Sorry, I just can't control myself sometimes." She said jokingly, making her way to the master bathroom.

"Oh trust me, I know."


End file.
